Mac Lee Green
Mac Lee Green (born 1948) is a Canadian former professional boxer who competed during the 1970s until an unknown time. He competed in the Heavyweight Division and was nicknamed "The Ultimate Psycho, Mac Lee Green". He is a playable character in Rocky (video game). In 1976 (Rocky), Mac Lee Green was the number-one contender for Apollo Creed's Heavyweight Championship. Green was scheduled to challenge for the championship on January 1st, 1976! Creed was hyping the fight up for many months and getting the fans excited for this huge clash to kick off the new year. Unfortunately for Green, he suffered a cracked metacarpal in his left hand only two weeks out from the fight. Green was forced to withdraw from the fight, leaving Creed a short amount of time to find a new opponent. Creed eventually selected an unknown fighter by the name of Rocky Balboa.https://rocky.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky In 1982, (Rocky III) Green challenged the man that would defeat Apollo Creed, Rocky Balboa for the Heavyweight Championship, Green was knocked out in the sixth round. https://www.boxingnewsonline.net/ranking-rocky-balboas-toughest-opponents/ Professional Career Mac Lee Green (born 1948) was born and raised in Toronto, Canada. He won a gold medal for his home country and would compete in the Heavyweight Division for several years but was never able to capture the Heavyweight Championship. in 1976, Green reached number-one contender status and was rewarded with a Heavyweight Championship fight against then-champion, Apollo Creed. Green trained for several months, preparing for the fight that would be taking place on January 1st, 1976! Unfortunately for Green, he suffered a cracked metacarpal in his left hand only two weeks out from the fight, forcing him to withdraw. Green was able to work his way back to a Championship fight when he challenged Rocky Balboa for the Heavyweight Championship in 1982. Green was knocked out in the sixth round. During his prime, Green was described as Canada's sharpest fighter. He built his reputation on his no-nonsense; get the job done, boxing style. He would use a head-on approach; if he could get on the inside and dig away, he would! Green was like a pitbull and carried a heavy punch! https://au.ign.com/articles/2002/11/06/contenders-the-fighters-of-rocky-1 Trivia *Green's injury was arguably the catalyst for Rocky Balboa's career and the entire Rocky franchise, as it led to Rocky being hand-picked to fight Apollo Creed. *In the 2002 video game ''Rocky, ''Green is shown in a cut scene where Rocky is despondently watching a sports program promoting the forthcoming bout, then a headline of his injury. Apollo Creed is then telling his staff the only way they can save the fight is to make it a novelty by "putting a local club fighter on the poster with me". Creed is shown considering Big Chuck Smith and Billy Snow before selecting "The Italian Stallion". *Also in the 2002 game, after the first fight with Creed, it segues into the evnts of ''Rocky II. ''Rocky's first opponent is Mac Lee Green, who has now recovered from the injury that prevented his fight with Creed. References Category:Boxers Category:Rocky characters Category:Rocky III characters Category:Rocky (video game) characters Category:Males